project_ntfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminology
Greek Translations * We will talk again. | Τα λέμε - Ta léme | Used as a farewell between close friends and loved ones. Others are dismissed with αντίο (antío) for politeness, or nothing at all. # * 302 | Code that a triggered infection has been spotted, and inspection is necessary, used primarily by Modules and Sentries. * 403 | Code that an entity has been reported as suspicious, or causing trouble, used primarily by Modules and Sentries. * 404 | Code that the target in question must be terminated immediately, used primarily by Modules and Sentries. A - H A * B * Bugged | (adj.) | The equivalent of being harshly broken, confusing, or unmanagable. ** "These instructions are bugged... I'll figure it out on my own." C * Crippled Kitten | (n.) | It is unknown where this drug comes from, but it has been seen heavily influencing the biomes. Drugs are not illegal, nor frowned upon, however no drug like Crippled Kitten has been seen before. This drug in particular was manufactured to be capable of consumption by organics and machines alike. The well-known question of, ‘Is it made from real kittens?’ seems to be forever unanswered. ** "I inhaled some crippled kitten last night and dreamt I was a flichor..." D * E * Entity | (n.) | Due to the abundance of sentient races and species ranging anywhere from humanoid to animal, mechanical, insect, or even non-physical in form, Entity is used as a broad term for all creatures of existence. ** "What kind of entity acts this way?" * Erase | v. | ''Just as Mortals scatter upon death, machines are erased. F * '''Flichors' | (n.) | Instead of fireflies, they are called Flichors, due to the luminescent substance, called ichor, that radiates from their bodies. Flichors are found somewhere in every biome, their purpose to spread ichor throughout the world as a form of pollination. ** "The flichors look like golden stars against the blackened Null." G * Glitch | (n.) Someone or something that constantly acts a way it wasn’t expected to, often negatively, and causing problems. ** "You're just another glitch in the system." H * Hax | (v.) | Though the name-sharing infection is an extremely serious matter, it coined this term, which generally acts as a playful, joking way of implying that someone is hacking or something is ‘too good to be true’. Some say this is because, despite its reality, it is ludicrous to think that a Hax can infect Procs, like modules. ** "You’re too good at this. I call hax!" * Hollow | κοίλος - koílos | (n.) | ''With the exception of Megafauna, Koílos is the term used by mortals to describe those who somehow sustain their existence by living in the Null. They are lone scavengers along the undersides of biomes; territorial, masked creatures. I - R I * '''Ichor' | (n.) | There are four types of ichor seperated by grade. The higher the grade, the rarer the ichor, and each type serves a unique purpose. From lowest quality to highest, the four types are Hollow, Crimson, Technical, and Sterling grade. Learn more about grades of ichor here. J * K * L * Lag | (v.) This expression is used to describe the feeling of fatigue that overcomes the majority of entities, who then sleep to dump unnecessary data from their memory banks. Because there is no ‘day’ and ‘night’ cycle in the world, time runs differently in every biome, causing the resting habits of mortals to differ. ** "I’m starting to lag, I might rest for a bit." M * Mortal | θνητός - thnitós | (n.) | The term used to describe organic entities, more specifically any living being that can perish, or Scatter. Replaces the word ‘human’. ** "Every mortal should accept their inevitable fate." * Mother '''| μάνα - mána | (''n.) | ''This term is used in place of any guardian or caretaker, regardless of gender of species. The term 'father' does not exist as a parent figure, but rather as a specific title. N * '''Net | (adj.) | A term coined from a literal net, used to describe something that captures one’s interest; awesome. ** "How net is this new game?" O * P * Patch |'' (v.) |'' Code for when Medical assistance is necessary, used primarily by Modules and Sentries. Q * R * S - Z S * Scatter | χωρίζω - chorízo | (v.) | ''Meaning literally to “divide', used as ‘scatter’, or to be ‘scattered’. A term used for deceased mortals. Can also be used as an insult, i.e. “get scattered”, which is a rude way of telling someone to ‘get lost’. * '''Spool' | (v.) | Terminology used to describe when a target is being transferred to CELL. ** "That sentry is spooling him off forever for what he's done..." * Springboard | (n.) | A slang term to describe Procs that have been rebuilt from their organic forms, usually by Alpha. The term is a play on the words, "Motherboard" and "Offspring", due to the upkeep and maintenance done by Alpha personally. ** "Springboards don’t tire as easily as Mortals, having metal limbs and all." T * Trojan | (adj.) | A term used to describe anything that is underhanded, or deceitful. ** "Your plan to trick them into getting free games is trojan." U * V * W * X * Y * Z *